


At the Horizon

by tcdfics



Category: Modern Family (TV)
Genre: Imagine your OTP, M/M, OTP Feels, Poetry, or apparent toxic behavior, otp, poem, when you love your otp so much even if they have toxic undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcdfics/pseuds/tcdfics
Summary: Poetry about Mitch and Cam, my OTP.  This poem is my attempt at understanding their relationship. This is related to my other fic for them called Looking Forward. I love them so much but I feel bothered by how toxic and abusive they can be to each other in the show, don't you think so?
Relationships: Mitchell Pritchett/Cameron Tucker
Kudos: 8





	At the Horizon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Looking Forward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692337) by [tcdfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcdfics/pseuds/tcdfics). 



We weren’t supposed to last, we defied the impossible

Sometimes, it feels what we have is wrong

We both know it, we both feel it, and they express it too 

Their gaze, their words, their subtext, they confess it well

But why are we still here?

Is it a matter of inconvenience? A matter of pride?

Pride, in all its forms

A partnership that is all too settled, entirely laid out

So why uproot a road if it functions in its basic core?

We stay even if it means we surrender our potential, 

amidst the face of the imaginable

It still feels what we have is right

They know it, they feel it and we express it too

We look, we say, we understand

We tell it well

Are these enough reasons to make us stay longer?

Ease may be short term but integrity is forever

Pride is relative, choose the good ones

Life is malleable, be certain if things fit

Bare minimum, oh but we demand more

Is this love? A corrupted kind of love

We thrive in it, it looks as if we do

Why is this enough for us?

How could we subject children to be part of this?

Do we try to be better? Sometimes, it feels like it

We pursue a shift

We attempt but we struggle

Change seems futile, but is it though?

Why aren’t we modifying things further?

Do we bathe in our shared trauma? 

Is this why we cast each other as lovers?

Is this sufficient reasoning?

We may be healing and comforting each other

But likewise, we still sustain the cycle of abuse

Unless we alter our path, for our sake and our children’s sake

Did we settle? Do we feel no one else could ever take us?

Are we good for each other, in a rotten way?

Are we bad for each other, in a pure way?

Our love may be rusting us away, day by day

But it’s our degradation, our downfall

It’s the kind of love that we have, 

we drop and climb

But at least, this is yours and mine

And at the most, we are part of something colossal

We still choose each other every day

With the highs and lows, 

the beauty and the grotesque, 

the breaking and the perfection

It’s you and me in perpetuity

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
